An iron runner comprises at least a wear lining which forms a boundary carrying the iron during operation and a permanent lining in which the wear lining is contained, a steel or concrete outer boundary and at least an outer lining with a high coefficient of thermal conductivity which lining is provided between the outer boundary and the permanent lining.
Such an iron runner is known from the `Iron & Steel Engineer` of October 1988. pages 47-51. A problem of this known iron runner is the substantial wear which occurs especially at the level of the iron/slag interface-layer, and which eventually necessitates repair of the wear lining carrying iron during operation. This is particularly a problem because this wear is quite substantial in the vicinity of the interface-layer due to the highly abrasive action of the slag, which when repairing makes it necessary to pull down a wear lining that is still intact for the greater part.